why are you so oblivious
by Ilovesmiles4
Summary: when Isabella try to admit her love to Phineas it's a bit hard doing that to a boy who is completely oblivious. and will she be loved or rejected
1. Chapter 1

Isabella prov

I was walking down the street towards my best friends, crush house, Today was the

day that I would tell Phineas how I feel about him, I just hope he won't reject me, that's my worst nightmare.

I stood in front of Phineas gate, taking a deep breath in before I swung the gate open and walked in and said my usual catch phrase " watcha dooin" I said as cutely as I could batting my eyelids, " hi Isabella" he said in his cheerful voice smiling at me.

" today we are mixing all of the flowers together to see what they smell like" Phineas said pointing to a machine that ferb was working on." can I help" I asked phineas,"of course" he laughed" your always invited in any thing we do Isabella", when he said this I drifted off into Phineas land again.

I snapped out of my trance when someone was shaking me, I shook my head and saw it was phineas,"sorry" I apologised," must have been day dreaming again" I said looking away in embarrassment ," what were you day dreaming about" Phineas asked, I froze in shock, what do I tell him something different I thought, "um... I was day dreaming about... horses I quickly said," oh" Phineas said, I felt me cheeks starting to burn up, I looked away before Phineas saw me.

" its done" I heard Phineas say from under the machine, he rolled him self out from underneath it and walked over to me, " Isabella would you like to do the".. before he finished I quickly snapped "yes",relising what I had done I replied" yes" again in a nicer tone.

I skipped over to the machine and pressed the button a couple of weird noises were made while it was processing, It took about 5 minutes to actually work but when it was finished out came a beautiful flower the size of a small bush it had all sorts of colours, lots of shapes and seeds , We ran over to it, eager to find out what it smelt like.

I was the first to smell it, I breathed in and then whiffed in a big sent of it, It smelt so good I didn't know how to describe it. "wow" I breathed, once we had all sniffed it, I went to sit down next to Phineas who was waiting for ferb to come back, he had just gone to put his tool box away," so Phineas there's something I need to tell you" I sighed and finally blurted out I really like like you, " Isabella I really like you as well" Phineas said , " you do" I said the excitement growing bigger inside me," well yeah your a great friend, I paused in shock the excitement fading away,"phineas that's n..I was cut off by Phineas saying ferbs here, I'll try again tomorrow I sighed heading out the gate, I heard the faint voice of Phineas wondering where I am. oh Phineas why are you so oblivious.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella prov

I woke up with the sun in my eye's. I got up and walked over to the mirror and brushed my hair till it was straight and put on my signature clothes, white shirt, pink dress, pink shoes and a pink bow in my hair. I examined my self in the mirror.

"I guess its a knew day and by that I mean trying express my love to Phineas in a different way" I said to my dog pinky he just barked in response.

I walked down stairs and sat at the table eating the toast that mum had put down in front of me. I checked my watch to see that Phineas would be expecting me soon, I gobbled up the rest of my breakfast and rushed out the door over to Phineas house.

I stopped running at Phineas gate and got my breath back.

"hi Phineas watcha dooin"

I said once again batting my eyelashes, "well we haven't decided yet" yet he said.

" well why don't you have another do nothing day" I said, " yeah how bout that ferb a do nothing day" ferb nodded in agreement.

I sat down next to Phineas under the tree, okay maybe I'll try again and this time he'll get it I thought, I sighed p... I was cut off by Candace charging into the backyard," What are you two doing" she yelled ,stomping over to us," where having another do nothing day" Phineas replied," well I guess I got the day off then" she said walking back into the house. " so Phineas what I wanted to say was I like you more than a friend " I said, " I know you like me more than a friend we will be best friends forever" he said smiling, I faced palmed, " you obliviously won't get this by your self Phineas but here it goes I love you Phineas"!

"you love me" Phineas said in shock, well Isabella I don't love you back I'm sorry I just don't" "what" I cried tears welling up in my eyes," HOW COULD YOU PHINEAS AFTER ALL THE HINTS THE FLIRTS YOU STILL NEVER KNEW"

I yelled running out the door, I ran home and ran up the stairs into my room, slammed the door and dived onto my bed, burying my face into my pillows, my biggest nightmare has come true.


	3. Chapter 3

hours past but I still kept crying, I couldn't help he didn't love me back, I thought he would like me back he treated me so nicely.

After awhile the tears slowly died down," Isabella dinner time" I heard my mum yell from downstairs," I'm not hungry" I yelled back, not in the mood to explain what happened to mum.

after hours of laying awake and thinking about Phineas, I slowly started to feel tired,

I started to drift off into a sleep, I dreamt about Phineas loving me instead of rejecting me.

In the morning I woke up to knocking on my door ," who is it " I asked sitting up in bed, "its Phineas" , "GO AWAY" I yelled "haven't you done enough" I snapped at him." I just want to t.." I cut him off " no just leave my alone" I said tears forming in my eye's again.

I waited a while then peeked out of the bedroom door, to see Phineas sitting on the steps, He turned around and looked at me, I slammed the door and locked it, What is still doing here I thought, I looked threw the key hole to see a blue eye staring back me, I screamed in shock.

I went other to the other side of the room so he couldn't see me.

when night time came, I heard Phineas mom Telling Phineas to come home, When I heard the door shut down stairs, I sighed in relief.

What was he still doing here when I told him to leave? I shook the thought off and crawled back into bed under the blankets.

days had past and it was the same routine for me now, stay in bed every day and sulk, It stayed like that every day until one day my phone rang, I looked at too see that it was Phineas calling, I sighed and ignored but it kept ringing and ringing, I screamed in announce" WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID PHONE!,I yelled at it, which worked, it actually stopped ringing " well that worked" I said to my self, a couple of minutes later a test message was sent to me by Phineas, it said please come over to my house Isabella I need to tell you some thing, I sighed in defeat rolling out of bed and putting on my day clothes.

I walked over to Phineas house and swung the gate open" what do you want I said crossing my arms, " Isabella" Phineas said smiling," I just wanted to you that I was wrong, after thinking about it over night I leant that I do love you Isabella" Phineas said shuffling his feet nervously, I froze at his speech, was this a dream or real life," its real life Phineas said looking slightly confused " did I just say that out loud"," yes yes you did" Phineas laughed" oh Phineas of course I'll take you back I squealed hugging him tightly, Best day ever I thought.

" so Isabella now that we are a couple I guess we can have are very first kiss together"

he said, was it true did he want to kiss me! I looked at Phineas in the eye's then moved closer. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in and then are lips touched, his lips were soft like clouds.

Phineas invited me over for dinner as his girlfriend I accepted, we held hands under the table not taking are eye's off each over,.

"well I guess it time for me to go" I said looking at the time, we shared a kiss goodbye," would you like me to walk you home" he asked "that would be lovely" I replied slipping my hand into his.

When we reached my house I turned to face him," Phineas why did you reject me the first time"? I asked him," well because I didn't know what to do, I broke under pressure" he replied blushing.

"oh" was all I could say," good night my love " I said changing the subject ," night to you to he said kissing me on the cheek, when he left I raced up in to my room and opened my dairy to the pages that said I hate Phineas, I ripped them into little pieces and wrote some thing knew in my dairy, I LOVE PHINEAS in red bold letters.


End file.
